


Every Day

by orpheous87



Series: Drarryland 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Every DayAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87Rating: TWord Count/Parameters: 1024 wordsPrompt:Harry is hiding something from everyone, and Draco is desperate to find out what it is. Choose either 1) Not established relationship -OR-2) Established relationship- AND - either1) Crack!Fic 8th Year-OR- 2) Angst/Adults. Minimum: 455 words - Maximum: 1055 words.Summary: Draco wonders where Harry goes to every day and eventually follows him to find out.Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing them.





	Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) and also Star for betaing this. ❤️

Every day, at the same time, Draco watched Harry get up from his desk. Every day, Harry would ask him if he wanted a coffee. Every day, Harry would disappear out of the office and be gone for a time that was certainly longer than it took to get coffee. 

Draco would question him on his return, of course he would, but Harry would remain frustratingly tight lipped about his whereabouts. He would, without fail, mutter something about queues as he handed Draco his cup and then retreat behind his desk. There he would remain until the end of the day, working silently on his paperwork. 

Then, before Draco could say anything about the possibility of maybe going for a drink or something to eat, Harry would be out of the room. It caused Draco no end of frustration, because usually by the time he’d got himself ready and out of the room, Harry was long gone. 

After yet another day where Harry had done his usual disappearing act under the pretence of getting coffee, as well as vanishing at the end of the day, Draco made a decision. He _needed_ to find out where his partner was going every day. He knew he wouldn’t find out that afternoon, but he began to formulate a plan for the next day. Granted, it wasn’t a very complex plan - he was simply going to follow Harry (obviously).

***

The next day came and everything that Draco expected to happen, happened. As soon as Harry stood up to go for coffee, Draco readied himself. He knew he’d need to be quick if he wanted to keep Harry in his sights.

Harry left the office, pulling his robes on as he went. Draco jumped to his feet as quickly (and quietly) as he could, running to the door in time to see Harry disappear round the corner. Pulling the office door shut behind him, Draco followed, throwing a hurried locking spell over his shoulder at the door. 

Walking as briskly as he could while still being silent, Draco took the same path as Harry and managed to spot his partner further down the corridor. Ducking behind a tall wizard as Harry turned his head, Draco briefly lost sight of his partner. He moved as swiftly down the corridor as the flow of people allowed, hoping he had guessed correctly which way Harry had gone. He silently cursed himself for not having the foresight to put a tracking spell on his partner. He breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Harry’s birds nest hair ahead of him in the corridor. 

_After all these years, you would have thought he’d have managed to tame that mop,_ Draco thought as he continued down the corridor. As he turned the corner, he had to skid to a stop as Harry was only a few feet away. He scrambled backwards as quietly as he could, peeping around the corner to watch as his partner pushed open the door he was standing in front of and went inside. 

Draco waited a couple of seconds before moving again. He wasn’t sure where exactly he was in the Ministry, he’d never seen these corridors before. It was certainly a quieter part of the building, he observed. Standing in front of the same door Harry had gone through, he studied it carefully. Nothing stood out to him, no hint as to what was inside. 

Frowning, Draco placed his hand on the doorknob. He paused, a sudden attack of conscience making him question whether he should do this. It crossed his mind that he should, perhaps, try again to ask Harry about where he disappeared to every day. No, he thought. _He’d only dodge the question like every other time he’d been asked._

Carefully, he turned the doorknob and breathed a sigh of gratitude when he felt the door click open, thankful that Harry was as lax about locking spells as he was fastidious. He prayed that the door wouldn’t creak and give his presence away as he carefully pushed it open and stepped inside. He carefully shut the door behind himself and looked around. 

The next second, a sound that almost froze his heart reached his ears. He had never heard Harry sound so broken and it scared him. This was the Boy Who Lived Twice, the Chosen One, the _Saviour of the Wizarding World_. He was supposed to be the strong one. To hear _Harry Potter_ scream, as though being _Crucioed_ , was utterly terrifying.

Draco stayed frozen in place for a moment or two, before creeping forward. He couldn’t see Harry anywhere and had no choice but to follow the gut-wrenching screams that still sounded. 

Edging round a corner, Draco finally set eyes on Harry. The dark haired man was on his knees in front of what appeared to be some kind of shrine to everyone who had been lost in the war. He recognised a lot of faces and his own stomach gave a lurch as he saw Crabbe. He was the last person - aside from the obvious - he’d have expected Harry to mourn. 

Draco’s gaze fell on two former professors in Snape and Lupin. From what he could see, Harry’s focus was on these two in particular and he couldn’t deny that the sight of his former Head of House had an effect on his own emotions. 

In his haste to move closer, he caught his foot on a loose tile, causing Harry to whip his head round. Draco froze again, staring at Harry with wide eyes. He hadn’t meant to be caught and had no idea what to say. 

Harry dug his hands into his hair and closed his eyes, letting another scream out and startling Draco into movement. He swiftly moved so that he was kneeling beside Harry and hesitantly reached out, taking his partner in his arms. Slowly, the screams subsided into sobs and then sniffles as Harry clutched at Draco’s robes. 

They never spoke of the incident but every day after that, they both left the office at the same time to get coffee.


End file.
